Peekaboo!
by SirBleu
Summary: Dawn came to the party, determined to get Paul to talk to her. Will Dawn go completely insane when she realizes that Paul doesn't have on a Halloween costume? (Maybe a 'lil bit) An Ikarishipping Halloween story! Please review if you don't mind. *bats eyelashes*


I honestly don't know what this is going to be about at the moment. This is gonna be a Halloween story. Shush. I know it's late.

Ikarishipping 100%!

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters. If I did, it would be horrid.**

Enjoy!

It was a dark, stormy night. Oh who am I kidding? It was Halloween, people! And, of course, everyone was eager; sitting in front of a mirror with their costumes on. At the moment, we're currently in the household of Dawn as she and her friends get ready for a Halloween party.

"Dudes. I'm having second thoughts about this costume." Ah, yes, it was Misty. One of the bluenette's best friends.

However, Dawn was beginning to get bored of the complaining. "Misty. You look amazing, okay? Ash is going to freak."

Hums of agreement went around the circle of friends as they did their makeup.

"Oh whatever, Dawn. You know that's not why I dressed up like this." The redhead was not about to give her friends something to taunt her about all night.

May, an addition to the trio, just made annoyed noises as she looked herself up and down in the mirror. "My gosh. This is horrible!"

Ugh. Another girl was unsatisfied with her choice of costume. "It is NOT horrible! Can't y'all just lighten up a bit?" This was, once again, Dawn being her positive self.

Festive music played in the background as the girls complained about their outfits. However, not everyone was upset with what they had chosen to wear. Dawn actually thought she looked okay.

I've probably gotten you curious now, haven't I? I bet you're wondering 'What are they all dressed up as!?' Well, Misty was dressed as a female Mario. Her outfit was not skimpy by any means though. No way would the girl's mother let her do that! May had originally planned to go as a fully-bodied Minion costume from the movies, y'know? Sadly, all of the Minion costumes fit her weirdly, so she just dressed in all black, threw in a red cape, some makeup, and BAM! You have yourself a vampire. Oh, but we're not done yet. Dawn was dressed up as a devil. The costume was the complete opposite of herself. Who cares if it was cliché?

After everyone was finally dressed and ready to go, they headed outside to May's car.

She inhaled heavily. "Ah. You smell that, girls? That's the smell of brand-new leather seats." She'd just gotten her official license a week prior to today.

Even though she knew it was stupid of her, Misty couldn't help but be jealous. "Stop bragging and drive."

The party was a good thirty minutes away, at the house of Ash Ketchum. Yeah, he was stupid, but he always threw massive parties when his parents went away on business.

Because of Halloween traffic, the ride lasted about 40 minutes. That's 40 minutes of riding around, trying to pay attention to trick-or-treating kids who insisted on walking right in the middle of the road. Where were their parents, anyway?

Aside from May's speakers blasting the Ghostbusters theme song, the car was kinda quiet, and Dawn didn't like it. "So… are you two looking forward to seeing Drew and Ash?"

Veering her steering wheel to the right, May replied, "Actually, no. Believe it or not, Drew is a bit of a jerk." The girls already knew this, but what else was she to say? Duh she was looking forward to seeing him.

"Yeah. And other than throwing amazing parties, Ash really has nothing going for him." Wow. Even Misty was denying her obvious crush on the raven-haired boy.

Dawn wasn't about to fall for their little tricks. "Oh okay. Whatever you two say…" She winked to herself, knowing that neither of her friends saw her.

"What about you, Dawn?" Misty's question threw her off guard for a second.

The peppy girl knew what she was talking about, but avoided the question anyway. "Now why on the planet would _I_ be looking forward to seeing Drew or Ash?" She chuckled after. Hoping it would make her lie sound more convincing.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Dawn" She was trapped now. "May and I both know that you only agreed to come to the party because Paul will be there."

"Ohhh yeah. I **completely** forgot about Paul! I wonder what costume he'll be wearing. Ooo I like this song. Could you turn it up please?" The Monster Mash had come on the radio. Dawn didn't actually like it, she just saw it as a topic changer.

Agreeing to stop the conversation, Misty adjusted the volume to the point where any surrounding cars could've heard.

The three girls just rode along in silence - with music still playing - until they finally approached the Ketchum residence. May suddenly shut off the radio and turned around to face her other two friends. "What are you waiting for? Let's go party!"

Within the next second, the girls all jumped out of the car and walked on the paved driveway leading to the front door.

 _Ding-Dong_

"I think the girls are here!" Ash yelled over to a nervous looking Drew, and a bored looking Paul. So, technically, just your regular Paul.

Ash raced over to the door, almost slipping on a drink that someone had spilled.

He swung the door open. "Why, hello there, ladies!" Misty couldn't help but giggle at what Ash was wearing: a princess dress and crown. Upon further inspection, she found that he was Princess Peach! How coincidental that they matched.

Walking into the house, the girls were all surprised when they saw how many people were there. They knew some of the people, but others appeared to be complete strangers.

May, Misty, and Dawn were together when they walked into the house, sure, but we knew how this would go. May trotted off to hang out with Drew. Misty admired the decorations as Ash lingered nearby. Dawn sat on the couch opposite of Paul, and pretended to take pictures of herself while they were actually of him. Poor guy. His face would be all over her blog by tomorrow.

When Dawn finally thought she had enough pictures of "herself" she slid her phone into her pocket and made a determined face at Paul. What was she so determined about though?

She bobbed her head back and forth to the the music. "Do you ever talk?"

He hadn't even noticed that she sat down. "When I feel like it." Ugh. Just like him to be rude.

"Well… do you feel like it right now?"

"Nope." That was all he said before he got up and made his way to the kitchen. The only people in the kitchen were the girls who gossiped about each and every person at the party. Paul opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a drink. Little did he know, when the refrigerator door shut, Dawn was standing right there.

She was still determined on getting some more words out of him. "Peekaboo, Paulie! You know sugary drinks are bad for you, right?"

"I don't care. And don't call me Paulie." What a jerk. He walked out of the kitchen again and settled on the staircase with his can of Coke next to him.

So, Dawn did what any smart person would do. She followed him!

"It's not nice to walk away from someone when they want to talk to you, Paul."

At least she was over the whole 'Paulie' thing.

"Yeah well, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not really the nicest person ever, Troublesome."

"Oh I've noticed. Why is that, anyway?" Dawn just now realized that Paul didn't have a costume on. "HEY! Why are you not wearing a costume?!"

"Because I didn't feel like dressing up, duh." What kind of an explanation was that?

Dawn completely forgot about her determination of wanting Paul to talk. "That's a stupid reason."

Getting a sip from his drink, Paul just looked at Dawn, wondering how someone could be so opinionated. "No it's not. I just think I'm a little too old to play dress up games."

The bluenette looked hurt. "Too… old?" How could someone ever be too old to dress up for Halloween? "That's impossible, Paulie."

Ugh. There she goes again. "I don't care if it's impossible. I'm eigh _teen_ years old, not 8."

It took a second for the action to register in Paul's mind, but Dawn was getting closer to him!

He quickly recoiled. "What are you doing?"

"You're not dressed up, I figured the least I could do is give you my devil horns." Her answer seemed so simple, but still made no sense to the boy. Then his eyes jetted up to the girl's hair. Her red headband with the horns on it were gone.

He felt her hands again, as she tucked the purple semi-long hair behind his ears. "There!" Her face lit up as soon as the devil horns were secure on Paul's head. However, the tips of his ears were still tingling from where she had touched him. Why?

Sure, Paul would bet money that he looked completely ridiculous, but that didn't matter right now. It was Halloween, afterall!

 _CLICK!_

Paul's eyes widened as he realized that Dawn had taken what he thought was the only picture of him.

Dawn squealed as she looked at the picture of him with the headpiece. "This is so going on my blog!"

* * *

Was that okay? ^-^ I really hope so.

Happy (late) Halloween y'all! I hope everyone got a ton of candy!

I'd really love it if you reviewed this story. Maybe even favorite it? *wink*wink* *nudge*nudge* REVIEW PUHLEAZE! 3


End file.
